


a forever home starts with a corgi

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Forever Home, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: it’s one of those things where dan’s been meaning to do it for ages. if he’s being honest with himself, he’s surprised phil hasn’t done it first, hasn’t beaten him to it the way he beat dan to everything else (saying i love you first, asking dan to be his officially, taking them out on their first date and paying for it all without ever even telling dan what it was meant to be), but he’s glad as well when he walks past the pet shop six blocks away from their new apartment and see’s…them.





	a forever home starts with a corgi

it’s one of those things where dan’s been meaning to do it for ages. if he’s being honest with himself, he’s surprised phil hasn’t done it first, hasn’t beaten him to it the way he beat dan to everything else (saying i love you first, asking dan to be his officially, taking them out on their first date and paying for it all without ever even telling dan what it was meant to be), but he’s glad as well when he walks past the pet shop six blocks away from their new apartment and see’s…them.

its a corgi mix, dan’s not sure exactly what, but they’re a puppy and they’re ears are too floppy and they have the tiniest stub of a tail, their fur a perfect golden brown with that iconic white chest. they’re staring forlornly out the front window, surely on display to lure passerby in, and yet dan can’t help himself. those big, brown puppy dog eyes are staring up at him in the saddest way until dan raises his hand just barley and offers the pup a little wave. their eyes seem to brighten, their body wiggling in uncontrollable glee, and then they start barking as they lift themselves up and press tiny, cute little paws to the glass for all to see.

if they had a tail, dan’s certain it’d be wagging, but as it is, it’s far too small to tell from this distance.

it doesn’t really make any sense, and later, dan will wonder how the idea even came into his head, but just then, it doesn’t seem to matter. he strides straight into the kennel and pays for the dog in a heartbeat, grinning as he picks them up and holds them in his arms as they yip and attack his face with kisses.

he gets a dog leash and some food in a small bag, and then he heads to this jewler he’s been eyeing for years, and…well. that’s it. dan’s ready, and he’s more sure then ever that phil will be too.

by the time phil gets home from his trip to see his parents two days later, dan’s waiting for him with a corgi sat asleep on the sofa, napping after a long afternoon of dan tiring him out, a little glint of gold fastening around the collar at his neck. 

dan watches phil take it in, watches the way he drops his bag in muted surprise, unsure, as a slow grin starts to overtake his face. 

“is this -?”

“he’s ours, yeah,” dan replies without wasting a beat. he’s stood propped up against the door jamb into the room, having heard phil’s key in the lock, and hes waiting for phil to notice, to see, and to understand just what dan’s getting at. his arms are crossed over his chest, and he’s grinning as phil takes a hesitant step forward towards the dog before -

“dan,” he gasps, stopping as his jaw practically falls open, eyes wide in wonder. dan can see him reaching for the collar, close enough surely the dog can smell him by now, but he’s fast asleep, and dan’s waiting, waiting, for just the right moment.

wide eyed, phil turns to him. he’s breathless, dan can tell. he’s beat him to the punch, finally, after years, and its clear that phil wasn’t expecting it. 

“i know we said we were going to wait for our forever home, but im tired of waiting. i’m ready to start forever with you now. phil lester, will you marry me?”

there’s no way his answer won’t be yes, and dan grins when phil slowly nods his head and presses trembling fingers over the intense grin already spreading across his face.


End file.
